Hanyou Village
by hitntr
Summary: The Inuyasha gang finds a small village for half demons. Inuyasha now has to make a choice- should he stay with Kagome and forever live with taunts from others or stay here with an old friend and several half demons who accept him for what he is?
1. Chapter 1

Hanyou Village Chapter 1- Meeting Naomi

Hanyou Village Chapter 1- Meeting Naomi

"It's so cold out here." Kagome whined for the hundredth time.

"We have to find a cave Inuyasha." Miroku told him.

"Don't you think I know this?" Inuyasha yelled.

They had been climbing through a mountain for two days now and for at least nine hours they had been trudging through a horrible blizzard. "Why are we out here again?" Kagome asked. She was the coldest, next to Shippo who was currently in her arms trying to gain any heat he could possibly get from her.

"You sensed a jewel shard up here." Sango reminded her as she walked next to her.

They were all trudging against the wind and snow "Oh yeah, it is close by." Kagome said shivering.

They kept going through for another thirty minutes before Kagome had enough. "That's it; I need to rest." She yelled as she fell down into the snow. Everyone turned around when they heard her fall.

Inuyasha was the first by her side. "Kagome stay awake." He said as he took off his kimono and wrapped it around her.

"Inuyasha it is cold out here." Kagome whispered still with the sleeping Shippo in her hands.

Inuyasha picked her up in his arms. "We need to keep going if we are to find a place." Inuyasha said as they continued on.

"How is Kagome?" Miroku asked trying to make a conversation.

"She is freezing." Was all Inuyasha could say.

They went on for a short while longer before they saw a village in a valley in the middle of the snowstorm. "That was a lucky break." Sango whispered. "Lets go check it out."

They all agreed as they as started to go closer to the village. It took them about twenty minutes to get to the place of refuge and they stopped when they realized that there was a big wall around it. "Who goes there?" a female voice asked.

Miroku stood out in front of them as it was his job to get into places. "Well you see, I have a friend that may freeze to death if we don't get her into a warm place." He said to them.

"Why should we care human?" came the voice.

"Wait are you guys demon then, because we also travel with demons." Miroku said pointing to Shippo and Kilala.

"Demons are definitely not welcome in here." The woman said.

"What are they than?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders not knowing what else to do.

Inuyasha let out a growl than yelled, "If you don't let us in than I am going to break down this door."

"Inuyasha?" the female voice shrieked. "Oh my gosh it is you! Hold on." Then they heard the door starting to unlock.

"Do you know who this is?" Miroku whispered.

"No." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome finally started to stir and open her eyes as the door slowly opened. A girl appeared before them, she had the same looks as Inuyasha except they were more feminine. Her eyes were also a little more brown than gold. "Oh Inuyasha, I am so glad to be able to see you after…how long has it been? A hundred years at least."

Inuyasha stood staring at her dumbly.

The girl then squealed as she talked in an overly joyous tone "Oh where are my manners, come in but to warn you all, humans and demons aren't allowed so everyone will be giving you guys a lot of evil stares." She told them as she allowed them all in.

Once the entire group was in, they couldn't believe their eyes all around them were half demons through out the whole village. All of them stopping what they were doing to stare at the gang as they walked down the main street. "I feel like we aren't welcomed here." Miroku whispered.

"Yeah, I am getting that same feeling." Sango agreed as they walked along trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Alright, just go into this room, a fire is already started. I will be back in a few minutes to catch up on old times." She said looking at Inuyasha the whole time.

"Alright thanks." Inuyasha said as he walked into the room with Kagome still in his arms. Both of them were looking around at the small room. "Kagome are you doing better?"

"Yes, can you set me down against the wall?" she asked him.

"Sure." He said. Once he sat her down he looked around the room.

"Did you recognize that girl?" Sango asked.

"No, I don't." he whispered.

"Inuyasha, you are quite the ladies man." Miroku whispered to his friend.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I think I would remember her if that was true." He whispered under his breath.

The door then flew open as the girl ran straight to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Woah woah, what are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled pulling the girl off.

"You don't remember me? You have to. Remember when we were younger, I was about to get attacked and you came out of no where and saved me. My mom found out and wanted to thank you…any of this ringing a bell?" she asked.

"Naomi?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "I thought you were dead. I thought I would never see you again!" Inuyasha changed his personality all together; he ran over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. No one missed the moment the two appeared to quickly lick each other under the cheek. "You guys this is Naomi. I met her way before I met Kikyo. Both of us always hung out when we were younger." He said still having an arm over her shoulder.

"Half demons gotta stick together." Naomi announced and they both laughed.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you my friend's names; this is Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and lastly Kagome." He pointed over to Kagome who looked more dumfounded than the rest.

"What just happened?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I think we witnessed a reunion between two old friends." Miroku stated.

"They seemed to be very good friends." Kagome whispered out as she watched Inuyasha holding Naomi's hand in his.

All of them looked over at Kagome as jealousy seemed to consume her. "Calm down Kagome, I am sure he was just happy to see her." Sango reassured her friend. 'At least for Inuyasha's sake it better be just that.' She thought.

"So Naomi how did you guys meet?" Miroku asked, trying to make Kagome not seem so jealous.

"We met in the most random way." Inuyasha butted in before Naomi could speak. "I was walking along when I was twenty or thirty and I heard her screams in the distance. I ran as fast as I could to see her getting attacked. I jumped in and killed that weak demon for her. Than her mother came out a few minutes later and told me to leave her land but than Naomi told her mom of my heroic efforts and her mother said I could hang out with them due to me being half demon like her daughter and not having anywhere to go."

"Remember when Sesshomaru came around?" Naomi asked him.

Inuyasha started to laugh as he told them the story "Oh man, you guys should have been there, Sesshomaru came around not realizing he was on the edge of her families land we assumed it was because he could smell me but anyways, her mother came in front of him and we were behind her. She told him to leave and he refused. She left a mark about this big across his front." Inuyasha put his finger about nine inches apart. "She made him run with his tail between his legs." Inuyasha laughed again before slapping his knees.

"We had such good times. While others were fighting we turned into good friends. We never fought." Naomi said leaning into Inuyasha.

"Yeah, we never fought we only had good times."

"What made you guys split up?" Kagome asked in a hopeful voice.

Naomi went silent "I don't know exactly. Inuyasha just said he had to leave one day. Do you remember why?" Naomi asked Inuyasha.

"No, actually I don't. We were always good friends, I can't remember why I left you and your mom." Inuyasha said trying to think of why.

"I haven't been able to be with another guy since that day." Naomi sighed leaning into Inuyasha.

"You haven't found one guy that likes you? That's hard to believe you are pretty cool." Inuyasha told her.

Naomi smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha. But I have had many guys come to me but none of them made me want them." She pushed even more into him.

Sango and Miroku froze as they could feel the tension coming from Kagome. 'Is Inuyasha really this dense that he doesn't know what's going on?' Miroku wondered.

"Inuyasha it is late at night, why don't you come with me and we can talk in the other room while your friends sleep?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah sure, I normally stay up half the night anyways." He said nonchalantly following her out.

Once the door closed everything was silent. Well almost everything, they could hear Kagome grinding her teeth in the back of the room. "That lucky dog." Miroku whispered.

"Miroku how could you say that? Kagome calm down he is too stupid to realize anything." Sango told her friend.

"Yeah, it isn't like I should care anyways. Its not like we are going out or anything." Kagome whispered.

"I am sure he will be back before you know it but we should get some sleep either way." Sango told her.

"I guess so but, but what if he decides to stay here, everyone here will accept him." Kagome sighed out. This was a place for half demons, everyone here accepted everyone and it worried her more when Naomi made the comment, 'half demons gotta stick together.'

"He wouldn't leave you Kagome." Sango whispered.

"But she is a half demon like him." Kagome told her friend.

"You have a point." Miroku whispered.

"You're not helping." Sango yelled before turning back to her friend, "You were the first person to truly accept him. He won't forget that." Sango reminded her.

"Well he is grown up; I can't make his decisions for him." Kagome whispered. As she went to lie down to go to sleep near the fire.

Everyone went to bed that night fearful for Inuyasha's life. They were pretty glad that Inuyasha wasn't in the same room or Kagome may have had him strangled by morning.

_**I have had this one in my computer for a while now. So I decided to put it up!! I think it isn't one of my better works but you can tell me what you think.**_

_**If you know me, I strive to keep the characters in character at all times!! So let me know how I did with that.**_

_**Please review for me oh and if you have any questions about this let me know! **_


	2. A Tour

Hanyou Village Chapter 2- A Tour

The group woke up the next day to Inuyasha still not in the room. After eating a small bit of food, found in Kagome's bag, in silence someone finally had to talk.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Everyone straightened up not knowing the answer and if anyone did, they surely weren't going to say.

"I am sure he is out enjoying himself." Kagome said as if last night never happened.

"Let's just go out and we can find where they…I mean he is." Sango said.

As they walked out, they saw Inuyasha and Naomi walking in the village. They appeared to be talking the whole time. Along the whole street there were half demons selling many different trinkets. The two stopped over at one and were staring at something on the table until they both started laughing and Naomi put her arm around his waist as they walked further down.

Kagome had enough of this; she decided to go talk to Inuyasha. As she ran over she yelled out, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha quickly turned around at his name; he was smiling so much wider than he had ever done. Seeing this made Kagome stop in her tracks as he ran over to her. "Kagome I am glad that you are better today." He said standing in front of her. "Kagome are you alright?" he asked as she kept staring at him.

Kagome finally broke her trance and regained her composure. "Yeah, I am fine."

"Come on, you can walk around with us. We were just looking at all of this stuff they are selling." He said as he started to walk back to Naomi. Kagome obediently followed not knowing what else to do.

Naomi seemed to glare over at Kagome before speaking, "Hi Kagome."

"Hi Naomi." Kagome answered back.

"How was last night?" Naomi asked.

"It was alright." Kagome said, she was afraid to ask but she felt like she had to, "How about your night last night?"

"It was one of my better nights." Naomi said.

Inuyasha then entered in with. "We got to talk the whole night about our past hundred years and what we have been up too."

"He told me so much about you." Naomi said with a plastered smile on her face. Kagome could tell but Inuyasha was clueless. "I wouldn't have thought that you guys only knew each other for a year or so."

"He talked about me?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Oh yes, has he told you anything about me?" Naomi asked with great expectations.

"uh, well no not exactly. I never knew he ever met another half demon like him." she didn't want to lie to her.

"I see." Naomi bent her head down.

"I just assumed you moved onto other places. Your mom ended up moving away." Inuyasha said in his defense. "How did you know about this place anyways?"

"I am the one who made it; I am in charge of everything that happens." Naomi said quite pleased with herself.

"You did all this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, well you see when I started to grow up, I realized that many half demons aren't well respected and I spent a good chunk of my life looking for you so I made this place where half demons could live. I hoped that in time, you would hear about this place so that we can meet up again." She said shyly.

"Well it is amazing! It is so nice and welcoming here." Inuyasha said.

"You can stay if you want." Naomi jumped in. "Here, you don't have to worry about being different, everyone here is the same. I mean yes here we are all different types of demons but we are half demons none the less. You know the old saying half demons have to stick together."

Inuyasha looked at her happily. "You mean we can stay here?"

There was a slight pause before Naomi finally spoke up. "Well Inuyasha actually I meant you can stay here but they aren't half demons so…"

"Oh." Inuyasha whispered. "I will have to think about that."

"Well you have until tomorrow to decide, the storm ended today but you will want to give a day for the snow to melt a little." Naomi told them.

"Let's change the subject for now." Inuyasha said. "Why don't you show us around?" he asked Naomi.

"Sure thing." Naomi said as she saw the rest of his friends running up to them. "Well here as you guys can see is the merchant's area. We don't sell using money though. We trade what we want with other things. It keeps this place a little more balanced." She said as everyone watched as people surely were trading many objects back and forth.

"If you come with me, I can show you the Koi pond next, we swim in there too. That is my favorite, remember Inuyasha we would spend hours at the rivers trying to catch fish?"

"Yeah, we didn't realize that if you stabbed them, they wouldn't slide out of your hands." Both of them chuckled yet again at that.

Once at the Koi pond Naomi fed the koi. The pond was really big and deep. She turned to everyone and asked, "Would you guys like to go for a swim?"

"That sounds great!" Inuyasha said as he and Naomi jumped into the water. "Come on Kagome." He yelled.

Kagome felt the water with her hand, "No thanks, it is a little too cold for me." She said.

"What are you talking about, you always go into the water." Inuyasha said confused as he swam over to Kagome.

"Yeah, and I also have a swim suit on." Kagome said. "I am not getting in." she told him.

Inuyasha went over to the edge were Kagome was as he smiled yelling, "Help me out then." He said holding up a clawed hand.

Kagome bent down to grab his hand as he pulled her into the water.

"Inuyasha that wasn't funny." Kagome screamed as she swam back to the edge of the pond shivering.

Inuyasha was laughing at her as he swam right behind her. "What's wrong Kagome? Can't take a little water?" Inuyasha asked.

"Get away from me. It is too cold to be in this water" She said irritated. "Don't touch me."

"I'm not touching you." He said as he started swimming on his back next to her.

"I am warning you." She said as she finally got to the edge of the pond where she was about to get out.

The group on the shore was chuckling at the two.

Naomi who seemed to be fuming at the two said, "Alright, I think we are done here, I need to show you the rest of the place." She said as she got out of the water.

Inuyasha followed her out of the water and than Naomi saw this as a great chance to get Inuyasha's attention. He was facing the pond edge wringing his kimono the best he could with his back towards Naomi. She went behind him and gave him a sharp push to throw him into the water. "Naomi, what was that about?" he asked as he started swimming back to the pond edge.

Naomi stood there laughing, "I thought it was pretty funny. Come on, you guys had to think it was funny." She said looking at the others expectantly.

Inuyasha let out a laugh, "I guess it was a little funny, you know what, no harm done." He said as he treaded the water. "Come on, is no one here willing to come back in the water with me?"

Naomi started to smile as she cannon balled back into the water, splashing Inuyasha. "I knew I could count on you." Inuyasha said as he swam over to her than started to splash her.

"Inuyasha you win, stop splashing." Naomi said playfully trying to hide herself from the water.

"I always come out on top." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her and pulled her under. Both went under, when they came back up they started laughing as they both started swimming back to the edge of the pond. "I forgot how much fun it was to play with you." He said.

Inuyasha was having so much fun he didn't realize that Kagome was trying not to watch. Her eyebrow started to twitch as Inuyasha helped Naomi out and then Inuyasha actually grabbed her hair and appeared to ring it out for her. Naomi continued the action by than grabbing Inuyasha's hair and doing the same. "He doesn't allow anyone to touch his hair." Kagome whispered under her clenched teeth.

"How would you know?" Sango asked.

"I wouldn't." Kagome tried to save herself.

Shippo jumped on her shoulder as everyone waited for the two to dry up. Once they were done Naomi turned to the group, "Alright, I think it is almost time for lunch." Naomi said as she walked away.

Everyone followed her, "So there are only half demons here?" Miroku asked.

"Yep, all half demons."

"What happened to their parents?" Sango asked. "I mean in order for them to be half demons, don't they have to have a human and a demon as a parent?"

"Yes, what happened was everyone here, there parents died. They had no place to go and many of them were teased so they would seek refuge here. That's why like I said, they don't like humans or demons."

"Makes sense." Inuyasha said.

"Yep and when two half demons get together, it always works out that the child is half demon. Unlike if let's say a half demon and a full human get together- then they have a chance of getting either a half demon child or a full human child. But that is so rare that it is way too hard to explain." Naomi was telling them.

Kagome rolled her eyes behind the two; Inuyasha was so dense to everything that was happening.

_**Alright, here you guys go the next chapter!!!! This is a rather short story so sorry it is taking me so long to post. I am trying to post a chapter per story this vacation and hope to get them all done during my month off from college in January. **_

_**Happy Thanksgiving…although after today it means nothing to anyone I still feel the need to put it out!**_

_**Please review and let me know what you like and dislike about it. Also if you have any questions please ask. I normally end up answering them later in the story anyways. By reviewing it also helps me to want to put out my next chapter fast too ; )**_


	3. Glad we Met

Hanyou Village Chapter 3- "Glad we Met"

"Alright, it is about lunch time so we will move on to the dining area." Naomi said as she walked back towards the village.

"Everyone eats in the same place?" Sango asked.

"Yes, it helps us from making everyone have to trade for food. That is just annoying and that's what makes poverty." She explained as they made it back into the town. "This right here is the dining area. We get bowls right here and we go up and get food. We all take turns making the breakfast, lunch or dinner."

All of them stood in line as they waited for their food. "So you have to wait in line for every meal?" Shippo asked.

"Yes." Naomi said.

"Hey Naomi." A half demon said as it walked by with its meal.

"Hey." Naomi said smiling.

"What do you do for snacks?" Shippo asked.

"Well, we don't have snacks here. There is only the three main meals." Naomi said happily.

"Hey Naomi." Another half demon said stopping to talk to her.

"Hey." She said smiling. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you know when we should be getting the next shipment in of logs? I think my family may be running short as well as everyone else around here."

"Give the crew a few more days to get the wood, remember that big snow storm we just had. It probably delayed them." She told him.

"Oh yeah, it is hard to remember when there are snow storms due it never snowing in here." The half demon said as it walked off.

They made it up to the line and got their food then sat down to eat. "We always eat right here." Naomi said. "You aren't to take food out of this area because that brings rats and other pesky animals."

The table was an elongated form of a picnic bench found at a normal picnic area (in Kagome's time). Naomi, Inuyasha and Kagome sat on one side while the others took there place opposite of them.

All of the other half demons seemed to sit away from the group. "Why is everyone so weary of us?" Sango asked.

"It is because you are all humans. Everyone here has been picked on by humans so they are very weary when it comes to them." Naomi said. "Actually, I was very surprised to see you with humans." Naomi said looking at Inuyasha.

"Yes well I never hung around humans until Kagome came around." Inuyasha said as he tried to go back to eating. Just like always food came first.

"Wow Kagome you really are one in a million." Naomi said as she wore her fake smile.

Before Kagome could respond, Inuyasha stopped eating to quickly say, "Actually I hung around Kikyo before Kagome so I guess it was Kikyo I started hanging around with first…" Inuyasha said deep in though, trying to think of which he started to really hang around more.

"But Kagome was the first person you actually stayed around…right?" Sango said trying to help the dimwitted half demon from being pummeled by Kagome.

"True…" Inuyasha said thinking about it.

Miroku kicked Inuyasha under the table before he got the hint and went silent. Everyone dropped the conversation all together and started to eat. Naomi then accidentally dropped a piece of her food on her clothing.

"Oh, Naomi you dropped it on yourself." Inuyasha said grabbing a towel to help her clean off the spot.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Naomi whispered while smiling.

"No problem." Inuyasha said smiling back.

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling so good. I am going to skip this meal for today." Kagome whispered getting up to leave.

"Wait Kagome." Inuyasha yelled getting up.

Kagome stopped and turned around Inuyasha wasn't smiling anymore he looked down at the dirt. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke up. He picked up his head to look at her. "Do what you feel is best for you. I will understand." She whispered before walking away from them.

"What's her problem?" Naomi said smirking as she went back to eating her food. 'If Kagome wasn't around I would have him with me forever, although they don't seem like they are together just yet. Maybe I can show him why he should stay with me. Yes that's what I will do tonight.' She kept wondering about ways to have him stay with her. The others there didn't miss the smirk the girl seemed to have on her face.

"I have to go for a bit." Inuyasha told the group before running to find Kagome. He found her near a pond, while there was snow outside of the village, the inside of the village felt like seventy degree weather. She was simply looking into the pond at the koi swimming around trying to catch the small blades of grass that she shredded from the ground and threw in. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered behind her.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha right behind her. She didn't want to say anything though, she couldn't say anything to him right now so she turned back around as the koi departed from her, even the koi didn't want to be around her unless if she was willing to give them something.

"Kagome why are you acting like this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I saw the way you acted when you saw her." She whispered.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in a long time." He said sitting next to her.

"No Inuyasha you put your arm around her, you hugged her, you licked her which makes no sense, and you went off to talk to her instead of staying with us, you went to talk to her all night." She said.

"Kagome, I didn't think that would bother you. I was just saying hello to an old friend. That's how we used to treat each other, you know because we were kids at the time. I met her when we were kids and that was how we remember each other."

"What about when you licked her cheek? What was that doing?" She asked, she truly didn't understand what that was about.

"It is hard to explain, her mother told us about it. You see between dog demons, they have several ways for you to say something without actually speaking. One of them is through licking. Here let me show you." He said brushing the hair from the side of her face. "You see under the cheek, more near the jaw is more of a I am happy to see you thing. Much like what you told me about when humans in your time kiss old friends on the cheek." He said as he quickly lapped at her cheek in that one area. "That's all you do and that is what we did."

"You make it sound like there is more than just that one." Kagome said as she was slightly disgusted by the fact that Inuyasha just licked her cheek.

"Yes well, there is another. This one is more for love between dog demons; this one says I want to be with you if you want to be with me." He said pointing to Kagome's upper cheek closer to the eye. "Here is where dog demons express the want to be with that person, this is more of a spot where you only go to if you really mean it. Let me show you." He said as he slowly licked her cheek in that area.

Kagome's heart was racing, did he realize what he said compared to what he was doing at that exact moment. She felt his tongue slowly hit her cheek and while she was disgusted by the fact that his saliva was now on her cheek she couldn't get over the fact that he said that they do it only if they mean it.

Inuyasha finally realized what he just did and both seemed to blush deeply. "Well those are the two that dog demons have." He whispered looking away.

"I see." She said still blushing.

"And Kagome we only went into another room because I wanted to let you guys get some sleep. You guys needed it after that storm. I will probably do the same thing tonight. But I promise that I won't do anything that could ruin our friendship." He said looking back at her.

"Alright Inuyasha, I believe you but please while you are making your decisions don't do them because of me, do them so that in the end you will have no regrets." She told him.

"Will you mind if I talk to Naomi tonight while you guys are sleeping?" he asked.

"No." Kagome sighed. "And even if I did, you can make your own decisions Inuyasha. You are old enough to make up your own mind." She told him looking over in his direction.

"I am glad I met you." He whispered as he got up to leave.

'What did he mean by that?' she asked herself as he departed. Once he was gone Kagome let out a painful cry, it was hard to believe that he may still choose the other girl. If that happened, than she might as well go back to her time. The jewel wasn't worth coming back here and being alone. "Inuyasha make the right decision, please make the right decision." She whispered through her tears.

Kagome then straightened up, "I am being selfish if he wants to stay here with her than I will suck it up for his sake." 'After all it would make sense if he stayed here, she is also a half demon as well as the whole village was made for half demons and with that woman at the same age, she wont die soon which means he could spend the rest of his life with her. I can't complain if it will make him happy for the rest of his life.' She told herself as she stood up to go back to the hut they were staying at.

Kagome would be strong, she would make it through this for Inuyasha's sake. If he chose to stay here then she will leave with her nose held high telling him to have a wonderful life. She couldn't be selfish when he was going to be happy for the rest of his life. She had to accept what was right no matter how much it would hurt her.

_**Alright!!! Another chapter done! **__**Sorry it took me so long. I was going to put up this chapter last weekend before finals but I was caught in the whole power outage thing in New England…I was without power for five days- it was pretty cold. I never want to go through that again. Lets just say a trailer without heat, running water, or a stove to cook on really starts to kill you. I didn't stay at my house the whole time though- I went to live at my aunts for a few days and then went to a hotel. **_

_**It was amazing when I got my power back. I went that morning to get a new change of clothes out of my house and my house was literally so cold I could see my breath. I put my book bag down to change out my clothing, right after I do that, I make sure I have everything to study for with me in my other backpack (yes I had two back packs). But as I went to leave my light came on and it didn't register until I went to turn of the light switch. I literally screamed and cried when I got power back. Like literally tears pouring down my face as I heard the furnace kick on and I could see my room without a candle! I thanked God so much that day! Then I had a final the next day and all of my time was put towards all my finals.**_

_**Anyways you don't care about my life so just please review and let me know how you liked it!!!**_

_**Seriously tell me what you thought about my chapter!!!! By REVIEWING!**_

_**By the way ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!**_


	4. Life Changing Choices

Hanyou Village Chapter 4- "Life Changing Choices"

Later after dinner the entire group was in the room that they stayed in the night before. Kagome was laying out her and Sango's sleeping bags while Sango was brewing some tea and Miroku sat against the wall. Inuyasha was helping them unpack a few left over supplies that were left in the back pack. Naomi stood away not knowing the routine that they had set up for themselves every night.

"Wow you guys have a strict routine for every night." Naomi spoke up saying.

"Yeah, we had to make sure that everyone gets there part in it." Sango said kicking Miroku out of his slight sleep. "And that includes everyone." She said as Miroku mumbled a few things before going to help Inuyasha out.

"What are you looking for?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was irritated, "I am looking for the stupid tea cups for you guys. Sango asked for them." He said as he was looking through the bag.

Miroku knodded as he helped in the search for the lost tea cups in the bag. "So what are you going to do tonight?" Miroku whispered.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Inuyasha whispered back. "I found two of the tea cups." He said placing them down.

Miroku let out a grunt, "Normally the tea cups stay together." He said helping Inuyasha go through the bag to find the last two. "That's odd that those two wouldn't be with them, we must not have packed it right."

Inuyasha finally had to let out his anger that he was holding for a while by yelling, "Did you ever think the tea cups want to be alone? Did you ever stop to think that maybe they chose to be apart just so that they could talk about old times? Just because they are separated doesn't mean they are doing anything wrong…." He finally realized he was yelling when everyone was staring at him. Inuyasha got up from his spot and walked out of the room embarrassed for what he just did. Miroku went back to looking for the tea cups. Naomi quickly followed behind him.

"Here they are." Miroku said with a smile.

"Should I go after him?" Kagome asked.

"Give him some time to relax, he has a big decision. By tomorrow he has to choose whether he will stay with us or stay in the village." Sango told her.

"Inuyasha will stay with us!" Shippo said.

Kagome nodded as they went back to their chores.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Naomi asked following him down the hall.

Inuyasha walked into the room they were in last night placing tetsuiga down by the door before he went to sit around the fire. Naomi was worried about him. She wasn't expecting him to go off on his friend like that. He looked irritated.

"Come on talk to me Inuyasha." Naomi said bending down in front of him. She realized it was getting cold as she went to get a log and threw it in the fire. She then turned to Inuyasha trying to make a joke. "Humans, you will never understand them." She said chuckling until she realized Inuyasha wasn't laughing back. All his attention was on the fire.

"Naomi, we have to talk." Inuyasha finally said.

"If it is about you staying here, you could live in this room. I mean it is a big room." She told him.

"No it isn't that. It is about our friendship." Inuyasha told her. He realized it was getting a lot warmer in here, was he nervous or was it that hot in here?

"What about it?" Naomi asked taking off the top of her kimono revealing an undershirt.

Inuyasha froze at what else he should say…how should he start? "Well…"

Naomi sat next to him looking into the flame. "Don't make it to hard on yourself. I am sure you will make the right decision." She said leaning into him.

Inuyasha's eyes got huge looking at her, "Great then you will understand when I say…!" Inuyasha stopped when she looked him right in the eyes.

"Hold that thought." She whispered as she leaned closer to him there faces within centimeters of each other.

"Naomi what are you…" Inuyasha's breath hitched as he tried to speak.

Before he knew it she had him lying on the ground kissing him. He found himself kissing her back as she started to take off his kimono. At first he didn't think anything about it and then he realized what she was doing, "Naomi stop." Inuyasha said pushing her away.

"What our friendship lasting for this long means nothing to you?" she asked as she once again tried to go near him.

"No." Inuyasha told her again. He got up and went to the door more frustrated now then before. "I see now why I left you; you act way to childish for me." He said angrily fixing his kimono where she tugged on it.

"Me act childish? You are the one who refuses to find a girl to be with." She yelled at Inuyasha.

"I found someone and she would never do anything like that." He yelled back.

"YOU mean that human. She is worthless." Naomi yelled yet again as she got up to go towards Inuyasha.

"I don't care who they are, no one speaks about Kagome like that." He yelled punching her in the face. "We are done being friends." Inuyasha said grabbing his tetsuiga that he placed at the door and tied it around his waist.

"You will regret your decision Inuyasha. When she is dead, you will have no one. That's the problem with humans, they are weak and don't live long. You said it yourself they are expendable." She yelled.

Inuyasha sighed as he opened the door and looked back at Naomi, "Humans are just as strong as you or me." He whispered before storming out of the room and slamming the sliding door behind him.

"What do you think his choice is going to be?" Miroku asked.

"I think he will choose to stay with us." Shippo said.

"Yeah, I am sure he will" Sango said as well

They all looked at Kagome. "It doesn't matter who he stays with as long as he is happy…"

Inuyasha came storming into the room, "Get your stuff together we are leaving." He said quickly and quite angered.

"But it is in the middle of the night." Shippo whined.

"I don't care what time it is, we are going now." He yelled as he quickly put everything back into Kagome's bag. He looked up to see them starring at him, "What are you doing? Get your shoes on." He commanded. The others jumped up to get there shoes.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"That doesn't matter." Inuyasha said. "What matters is that we are leaving now."

"We can't just leave, we have tea ready." Shippo complained.

"We will get another tea pot later." Inuyasha said still packing

Naomi came into the room looking rather pale as she saw Inuyasha pickup the huge bag and push her out of the way to leave without a goodbye. "Come on." He yelled to the others.

They all obediently followed him out of the room. They walked past Naomi who seemed to be saddened by his departure. When Kagome walked by Naomi seemed to glare at her. Kagome noticed the black eye she was forming around her left eye.

Kagome quickly turned her head away from Naomi and ran to catch up to the others. No one talked and everyone was trying to figure out what happened.

Once out of the village and back on their trail Kagome asked "Inuyasha what was that about?"

"Naomi and I aren't friends anymore, that's what that was about." He said as he still seemed irritated.

"That doesn't make sense." Sango told him.

Miroku let out a chuckle. "Did you really turn her down? I mean when a girl is willing, you don't turn her down."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks making everyone stare at him.

"Turn her down for what?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, she came on to me…I refused." He whispered before walking further along the trail.

"How did she come onto you?" Shippo asked, his innocent mind obviously not knowing what was going on.

Kagome ran up next to him smiling. "What is that smile for?" Inuyasha asked feeling uncomfortable with it.

"Inuyasha I am proud of you."

"For what?" he asked.

"The way you act, I feel that you truly are responsible for your actions now." She whispered to him.

Inuyasha let out a smile. "Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"I…never mind." Inuyasha couldn't stand to say the words quite yet, when he was ready he will be able to say the words that he longingly wanted to say for a long time, the words he was able to express through that one touch to her cheek, but now was not the right time. Maybe once all of this fighting was done then he would tell her. One sentence that kept flowing through his mind though was 'you will regret your decision when she dies and you are left alone.' What will he do when she is gone, she can't live forever and he still had a long time to live. He tried to get rid of the thought, that wasn't going to happen for a while.

"Wait everyone." Kagome said as she bent down into the snow. Everyone stared at her as she started digging through the snow until finally she found what they came up there for. "Here is the shard we were looking for." She smiled.

"Your hands are frozen now." Inuyasha said as he clasped his hands over hers.

"But I found the jewel." She whispered back in case he didn't hear her the first time.

"Yeah, I heard you but you didn't have to dig through the snow to get it." He said as he kept warming her hands with his. He put her hands up to his lips to check the temperature of them, "Still cold." He whispered to himself as he took off his kimono and wrapped it around her.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Inuyasha." she knew they were one more step closer to finally finishing the jewel and then choosing what they would do from there.

"Yeah whatever." He said grabbing the back pack and walking ahead of them. "I just don't want you to pass out like you did last time. We ain't stopping at another village until we are out of here."

Everyone smiled as Kagome wrapped herself in the kimono that was given to her. She already felt warmer. The group walked behind Inuyasha until they were out of the mountain and down the hill. Maybe they were a bunch of misfits, maybe they didn't belong in any certain village but they always had each other and always would. Kagome was glad that she found her group of misfits and it seemed that no matter what happened nothing could separate them.

_**The End!!!**_

_**I didn't like the ending that much, felt like it was lacking something…I dunno maybe I will do another chapter on a later date. I hope you guys liked it and had a Merry Christmas!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me! I hope I answered all questions presented and if there are any left, please let me know.**_

_**Please review for me and tell me what you liked and disliked about this story! Thanks again for reviewing : )**_


	5. Sequel Saying Goodby

Inuyasha sat by the side of the aging woman. Her hair now fully gray was proof in itself that she lived past her life expectancy. He was trying to stay strong for her but he was failing at it. Sango and Miroku had already left this world leaving there kids who all moved away from this village behind to leave there own part in history. The only person he had now was Kagome, Shippo, and his kids. He watched as his beloved seem to fall apart right in front of him. He was still youthful but she had the wrinkling skin and the gray hairs. Ever since a week ago when she collapsed while walking back to their hut, she was growing weaker. He could now smell death all around her as he had to hold back any tears from coming.

Sesshomaru had visited three days ago but didn't stay long. He didn't admit it but Inuyasha knew he couldn't stand the stench of death. Inuyasha couldn't blame him though, it was powerful.

Rin came in everyday to check on Inuyasha and make sure he ate something. She was one of the few that still knew that he was around. She already had a husband and several kids. Sesshomaru was rather irritated the first time he found out she was going to be wed much like a father would be, but he had to accept that she was grown up and she had to make her own decisions.

Inuyasha told Rin repeatedly to leave him alone in this hut with Kagome. He wanted Rin to live the last of her life with her husband not coming over to this hut to make sure he eats but she refused claiming that she knew how his side of the family acted.

Inuyasha heard a small rattle at the door as the last person he expected came in. "Hey Inuyasha." She looked down to the ground still looking ashamed from so many years ago.

"Hi Naomi." Inuyasha whispered still holding his loves hand.

Naomi started her way over to sit next to Inuyasha. She held her nose as she went while wondering how he could stand this smell, "I know you probably don't want to see me but when I heard about an aging priestess, who was with a half dog demon, was going to die soon I had to come check to see if it was you guys." She sat down next to Inuyasha who was right on the side of his wife. "You know she lived past the normal human life expectancy?"

"She's not dead yet." Inuyasha whispered not looking over at Naomi but rather at his wife.

They sat in silence.

"I'm sorry."

Naomi was surprised to hear from Inuyasha as she asked, "For what?"

"For when I punched you in the eye. Later, I told Kagome about that…" he got a lump in his throat by just saying her name. "And she told me that I was wrong to punch you. She said I needed to apologize but I never got enough strength to go back." He whispered as water filled his eyes.

"I can't accept your apology because I was in the wrong." Naomi said. "I should have known better than to try and break you guys up."

Inuyasha just looked over at Naomi.

"If you need to cry than you can." Naomi whispered.

"Men don't cry." He whispered.

"She was your love, men do cry for the woman they love. And you guys must have really loved each other to be together for almost fifty years." She said patting his back.

"It was forty-five." Inuyasha said.

Four full grown people came into the room as they looked exasperated, "We came as soon as Myoga told us." The four said.

Naomi looked up at them. They all had the dog ears; while each ones hair was a little different in color she could tell they were all Inuyasha's and Kagome's kids.

"What happened to mom?" one of them asked.

"She collapsed." Inuyasha whispered.

Everything was silent as they all watched Kagome stir. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at Naomi.

"Naomi is here." Inuyasha whispered knowing her eyesight wasn't that good anymore. "And the kids."

"Hello my kids." Kagome said looking the other direction, over at the kids.

"Mom you can't die." One of the kids yelled.

"Its okay Kion, just remember that I love you all." She said holding out a hand to the kid as she touched his hand while she smiled.

The kids began to cry as Kagome smiled. "We knew this day would come." Kagome whispered.

"Please mom don't leave us."

"You guys are old enough to take care of yourselves now." She said still smiling. "And you guys still have your father."

Everything went silent; all you could hear were the sound of the kids crying.

"Can you give your father and I some privacy, we need to talk." Kagome whispered.

"Yes mama." The all said as they scooted out.

Naomi got a lump in her throat, what did Kagome want to talk about that she needed her children out of the room.

Kagome looked over at Naomi, "Naomi it is good to see you." She whispered. "Or at least what I can see of you." She tried to make a joke due to her bad eyesight.

"It is nice to see you too." Naomi whispered.

"Did Inuyasha apologize?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, I couldn't accept, it was my fault." Naomi told her about to cry herself after remembering that day.

Kagome nodded, "You have to accept, it took me forever to get Inuyasha to understand he can't act that way."

Naomi smiled, Kagome was so forgiving, Naomi looked at Inuyasha, "How about I will forgive Inuyasha if he forgives me." She said smiling as she touched his knee.

Inuyasha sighed, "I forgive you then." He whispered.

"See now you guys are friends again." Kagome whispered as she let out a small chuckle.

Naomi chuckled too as Inuyasha just sat their giving a slight smile to his aging wife.

Naomi took in a deep breath as she spoke up, "I also wanted to say that I was wrong Inuyasha. After hearing what you said about humans being strong, I started to go to a village not to far from my own to get supplies. It was a human village and they accepted me. I saw them do amazing things. They fought off demons that I myself couldn't fight off and rebuilt everything that it destroyed. My village and that village made a small treaty so that we can get items from each other. We are prospering even more now."

"Naomi." Kagome whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor? Can you make sure Inuyasha is happy after I am gone? Can you open your doors for him and the kids if they need to go?"

"But Kagome…" Inuyasha said as Kagome shook her head.

"I need to know that he is well taken care of, he doesn't know how to cook and has been quite lethargic these past few weeks. I need to know he will be well taken care of." She said. "And your village would be the best place."

Naomi smiled as a tear ran down her cheek, "Yes, I can make sure your whole family is safe. I can't promise there happiness though, that is between them." She whispered.

"Good enough, I am glad I could see you again." Kagome whispered.

Naomi didn't know how Kagome could smile the whole time but as Kagome took her last views as she closed her eyes she knew that she had to do something else for her. "Also Kagome."

"Yes?" she asked as she struggled to keep her self here on this world.

"I want you to know that I am sorry for the way I acted to you. It was wrong and I am sorry."

Kagome smiled with her eyes still closed. "We were young at the time and didn't know what we were doing." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said as he gave her a goodbye kiss before she finally fell into peace. He had his head hung low as he put her arm next to her now.

"Inuyasha, please just cry, just this once let it out." Naomi told him. "No one will make fun of you I promise. It isn't good to leave such feeling inside."

Inuyasha broke down after a week of holding it in; he threw himself at Naomi crying on her shoulder. Naomi felt bad for him, she told him this would happen but didn't think it would hurt him this much. Her shoulder was soaked as he kept crying it all out. "There was so much I couldn't do for her." He whispered.

"You did all you can." She whispered back. They sat there for a while as Naomi gently pat his back all he needed right now was someone to hear him out and be by his side- a simple friend that can understand him.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much, it didn't when my friends died. I don't even know if it hurt this much when my mom died." He said sobbing between breaths.

"Its okay she was your love, she smiled when she died, that means she was happy." Naomi said trying to cheer him up. "You can come back to my village anytime." She told him as she licked him in the spot that meant friend.

"Thanks Naomi." Inuyasha squeaked out as he propped himself up so that no one knew he had cried. He used his hands to wipe his face free from his tears.

"Don't mention it. We can be friends; I was young and didn't realize what I was doing. I am glad you were able to be happy. How about you leave this hut for a bit? I think fresh air could do you some good." Naomi asked getting up.

"I will be out in a bit." Inuyasha whispered looking at his love.

"Alright." Naomi said as she slipped out.

Inuyasha looked down at the now cold girl, "I am glad you are now in peace and glad you aren't suffering anymore. I knew this day would come and even if I had known a thousand years ago, I couldn't prepare myself. I will always love you and will always miss you." Inuyasha said to the woman before getting up.

Naomi heard him from the outside of the hut as his kids were crying, she could have sworn she heard Kagome's voice in the wind whispering, "Please take care of them."

"I will." She whispered back as the wind whipped around her before disappearing.

Inuyasha appeared at the doorway, "Let me tell the now head priestess. Once after the burial we will go back to the village with you" Inuyasha knew he also had to let Shippo know, it had spread around quickly as each person who slay Naraku had died. First it was Sango then Miroku and now Kagome. The only people left now were him, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Kilala.

Naomi nodded as she went with him; she wasn't going to let him be alone right now. She still remembered the old Inuyasha when he got upset and he never thought straight, he always had odd ways of doing things when he was upset. "Your mother would have been proud of you." She whispered.

Inuyasha nodded. "I know." He whispered. He still had another hundred years on him but he would wait out that hundred years just to be next to Kagome again. Naomi smiled looking up at Inuyasha. "What's that smile about?" Inuyasha asked irritated that she could smile right now.

"I bet your mom just met Kagome right now. I am sure they are talking right now."

Inuyasha smiled at the thought, "What do you think they are talking about?"

"I bet your mom is telling her all those baby stories about you." Naomi said trying to cheer him up.

"She better not be." He said as another tear escaped his eye. He wiped it away before anyone could see it.

"I am sure your mom approves of her."

"I am sure she does too." Inuyasha smiled as the two walked side by side. While Naomi didn't put her arm around him or try to hold his hands, it still felt like old times. Back before he met Kagome, before he met Kikyo, before Naraku was made and well before he had a care in the world. Back when all they had to worry about was what game they would play next. She was always going to be just a friend to him but she seemed to be fine with that. He would always remember Kagome and their adventures they went on but he was glad to be able to go back to what he knew before he learned about the cruelties of man.

Life wouldn't be the same without Kagome but at least he had a place to go. A new place to call home until he could have a chance to see Kagome again.

_**Due to popular demand, I decided to write a chapter that is more in the future that can sum up everything…alright so there is no fighting and it is all mushy stuff and it is sad…but come on what did you expect from me? This is nothing compared to my other stories *coughs while saying the title Captured* now that is a sad story. I hope you guys liked this chapter =D I let them live there lives out and Kagome died peacefully and they all made up!**_

_**Oh and before anyone says they seem out of character cuz I think they are a lil out of character myself let me clarify a few points- First- they are older, Kagome is older and has many years behind her now so she isn't going to be the same jealous girl we all know, Second- Inuyasha is upset so of course he is going to do whatever Kagome wants, if Kagome told him to jump off a cliff he would do it (remember how Kikyo told him to die with her and he was going to?) so if she wants him to apologize for something he did then of course he is going to apologize, Third- I believe that under these circumstances Inuyasha would cry and ball his eyes out if someone told him it was okay to do so. I think it was cute how he told Naomi everything.**_

_**I tried to put everyone in here and have them be incorporated a little into this story but it doesn't help when you are trying to make it center around Inuyasha, Kaogme and Naomi. Sorry if it was sad but I felt like that was the best way to sum up everything that happened after they left the village.**_

_**Thanks for reading my whole story and please let me know if you like the chapter before this or if you think this chapter did sum everything up better =)**_

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!**_


End file.
